Shattered Soul
by JohnnyG33
Summary: Loss. Anger. Corruption. Destruction. Such is the way evil manipulates the forces of good and light across the world. *Now Revised*


**This is a dark Kim Possible and Diablo fusion in the Diablo world. **

**I do not own Kim Possible or Diablo. KP was created by Disney. Diablo is owned by Blizzard Entertainment.**

**This story is rated M for extremely dark themes, violence, and overall Diablo stuff.**

***Now Revised***

* * *

Shattered Soul

The sunless sky sketched out a grey and gloomy landscape that stood before him. Though his eyes burned, the flaming irritation poking and blinding him every chance it had, he managed to take in the sight before him.

Below him lay the vast Wilderness; the once tamed wilds of Sanctuary that have now but been all reclaimed by the forest. The lush green grass was now bare, patches of dirt mixed in along the grass as the dirt road cut through its natural beauty. The meadows once plush with trees and flowers now laid bare, naked to the chilly fall wind that now blew freely and unchecked. Beyond the vast emptiness was a darker forest, one where the Wilderness clung to the darkness, greedily clinging to it against the light.

He grasped the hilt of his claymore, his priced position given to him by his father. A father whom he had long sense forgotten the name and face too. He glanced down at the sword; it's sharp blade a few inches from the ground. Every time he thought of his father, the sword came into view. Every time he grasped his sword, his father came into his mind. Try as he might, he could not remember. He couldn't remember a lot of things really. It frustrated him to no end, keeping him up late at nights, growling and mumbling in frustration as he would rapidly jab a stick, or his sword into the fire.

The man stiffened out a small yawn as he began to wearily traverse down the small hill, navigating the small road that had been his only guide; only companion on his journey. His heavy feet suddenly kicked up some loose dirt, making him stumble and collapsing onto his knee.

**_Sleeeeeeeepppp….. Sleeeeeepppppp….._**

The man snapped his eyes wide open and shook his cloaked head violently. Now was not the time, nor place to sleep.

His joints and legs screaming in refusal, he hauled himself up with a gruff grunt. His legs were getting heavier, his body weaker. Though sleep had been a rarity for him since his departure, he vowed to press forth, keeping the weakness at bay. He had to.

Letting out a heavy sigh, he continued his trudge carefully along the road. He would have to find sleep soon, and look for food. The thought of a warm, home cooked meal threw his stomach into a very vocal fit, tightening and stretching inside him. The man winced as he clenched his stomach with his free hand. He had departed with some rations, but not enough to sustain him for his journey. It had been his first night without a meal, and now first day without breakfast.

**_Foooooooddddd…..Fooooooooodddddd….._**

The cloaked man stopped, doubling over as his stomach suddenly and violently twisted and rattled. Taking a deep breath, he gulped it down his dry burning mouth. It hurt to swallow, and it was beginning to hurt to breath. Allowing his body to listen to his mind, he looked up and surveyed the bare landscape, not looking for anything in particular and thus not expecting anything.

Bare, naked landscape. Nothing except a thick tree line to the west, leading to the thick, Dark Forest. The man narrowed his burning eyes in disgust at the black forest. Nobody traveled along that road anymore, ever sense the nightmare that befell below Tristram.

**_GO! Foooooddddd…..goooooooohhhhh…._**

The man turned to leave, ignoring his minds pleas as he set off again. His upper body suddenly jerked forward as his legs refused to move. He gritted his teeth in anger as he narrowed his eyes at his legs. He was stronger than this! He wouldn't give in! He forced his other leg to move, yet it refused all the same.

_No! Not now!_ He growled in mute frustration as he poured his strength into moving his leg. Slowly, he felt it quiver and raise off the ground. It felt like his leg was weighted down with heaven's mightiest armor, or the foulest demon's hide from hell. It rose, higher and higher, slowly but surely. The gnawing wouldn't stop, the pain wouldn't stop, but he had to continue this. He had too!

Suddenly, an ear-piercing wail tore through the man's ears, shattering his concentration as the familiar scream brought him back to that night.

That cold, bloody, nightmarish hell that tormented him day in and day out.

The fire; burned and spread throughout the village as if commanded from the very legions of hell itself, consuming all matter of life that were either too young or old to avoid it.

The screams; those both human and demonic. They came from the darkness. Where exactly, the man did not know, and it really did not matter. They came right when everyone was least expecting.

Right when the hero emerged from Tristram's labyrinth.

Word had spread across the kingdom like wildfire. It came on a ecstatic massager who looked like he had been personally invited to dine with the King himself. A celebration was in order, and the towns folk all began to prepare a celebration unlike anything they had ever held before. People from three neighboring towns were also invited, and all attended to celebrate the death of evil and the birth of peace and light. They should have been grateful when the demon's came from the shadows, for most of the town's folk were sober enough to release the screaming from the women were not part of some scallywag's prank.

No one was spared, and no mercy was given. Those who couldn't run fought alongside those brave enough to let their friends and family escape. They were the lucky ones.

They died quickly, saved a fate that many would be doomed to face that night.

The man gritted his teeth as he doubled over on the ground, covering his ears as the screams tore through his ears and mind as the sight of friends, family being torn to shreds, cut down, engulfed in flames came fresh into his eyes.

Her…. His love….

The man gripped his blonde hair as he moved into the fetal position as he felt the heat of fire burning all around him.

Hot tears stung his burning eyes as the stench of death mixed with burning flesh filled his nostrils.

He dug his nails into his ears in attempts to mute the terror which emulated in screams.

Her screams.

_"RON!" The beautiful redhead screamed as an inhuman hand grasped her arm and thrust her in the air. The goat demon lifted his spear in the air as it roared, proclaiming his demonic claim to her as she stared, horror struck at the monstrous humanoid bearing it's red, hellfire eyes into her large innocent emerald eyes._

_ "KIM!" The blonde haired man screamed in rage as he charged the demon holding his love captive, his blood-stained claymore glistening in the flames. Streams that once shinned with all the colors of the rainbow now were burning, black shriveled ashes on the ground. Houses were engulfed in flames, all of hell seemed to lay claim on the village and all its inhabitants. _

_ Little demented imps jumped in his way from the fire, their faces painted crimson from a fresh kill. They charged at Ron, chattering their demonic chitters in excited, sharp squeaks as their raised their cleavers and daggers in the air. Not taking his eyes off Kim, he split the Imps in half with his claymore. Not losing any momentum he charged, blade overhead and poised to decapitate the goat man._

_ Suddenly, a deafening explosion echoed across the chaotic village, bringing a clam and eerie sense of order as a black figure descended from the heavens, crashing to the ground with an earth quaking shatter, casting dirt and ash around the impact like a tidal wave. _

_ Ron did not stop but continued his charge at a greater pace, for the goat demon diverted it's attention from Kim to the dust cloud radiating from the impact. Distracted long enough from him to sever the damned things arm off. Ron swung the blade back and let out a high pitched battle cry, sending adrenaline coursing through his body as he attacked._

_As his blade came crashing down, the goat demon glanced in his direction. Seeing a human descending upon him with death glistening in the fire light, it let out a blood-curling scream of rage._

_ *CLING*_

_ In a blinding flash, Ron's arms snapped to a halt as his blade met another. A longer, thicker and sharper black blade keeping him from his ultimate goal. _

_The blade slightly shifted forward, sending Ron skidding back a few feet away on the ground. He glared deathly at his attacker, but his anger quickly morphed into a horror induced rage at what he saw._

_ Draped in black ancient mail, with shinning grey spikes on the shoulder plates that continued down along it's arms. On the chest plate itself was a large red and ashy skull, with black and red snakes coming out of the eyes. A black hood concealed the attacker's face, though the identity was given away by the glistening, see through rhythmic wings slowly fluttering from it's back._

_ An Angel!_

_ Ron tore his eyes away from the Angel to Kim, who's green eyes were wide with shock and horror, to petrified to move or do anything._

_ The Angel must have noticed this, for it moved directly in-between them, blocking Kim from it's view._

_ "You wish for this mortal?" The Angel said in a low, snake like voice that sent a chill down Ron's spin. He had heard stories of Angels of the high heavens turning from the light to corruption, lust and power. But those were things of ancient stories, created before anyone ventured into this land. Clenching his sword tightly, Ron sprang at the Angel, screaming in rage. Nobody got between him and Kim. He wasn't, couldn't lose Kim. Not to a fallen Angel!_

_ The Angel waited, not moving until Ron brought his claymore down at it's shoulder. Swiftly it brought it's blade up at an angel, knocking Ron's to the side and quickly sailed it back in a counterattack. Ron brought quickly brought his blade up to meet the attack, though he did not expect to be blown back to the ground from the attack. _

_The sheer force knocked his sword a few feet in front of him, it's blade sinking slightly into the ground as Ron lifted himself up. Anger and worry exploded out of him in a fiery gasp as he saw the Angel now held Kim in its own grasp._

_ "You are your own destruction." The Angel hissed as he hauled Kim up in the air, who gasped and struck the metal and spiked clad glove to no avail. A chorus of wicked laughter and chanting emerged all around them as demonic outlines began appearing all around them, their hellish eyes all trained on Kim, as if she were a piece of fresh meat._

_ Ron quickly stood up and charged forward toward the Angel, taking his claymore with him._

_ The laughter turned into demonic shouts and screams as the Angel, to Ron's horror, threw Kim into a horde of demons who wasted no time descending on her. _

_ Ron's world stopped. He did not hear the fire, the screams, nor his own heartbeat. All he heard was Kim, her cry as he watched her disappear into the mass of demonic hordes._

_ "ROONNN!" Her cry became a shrill shrike of pain and horror as the demon's descended upon her, their laughs and screams engulfing her pleas._

_ A pain, worse than any wound that Ron had ever felt tore through him. Tears shattered from his eyes as he blinked back the sight and charged in their direction. The carnage was a nightmare Ron wished it was just that, a nightmare._

_ Just before he reached the edge of the demonic group, he felt a blast of wind blow him across the village, knocking him against a burnt wall. He quickly rose to his feet to see the Angel rushing towards him, reaching him before he could even raise his sword, instead knocking it away at ease._

_ Before he could even mover, the Angel pinned his arms to the wall above his head with one hand, just as Kim's tearful scream slashed through the demonic laughs and roaring fire._

_ Ron blinked away the tears as he fought, thrashed, kicked, swore, everything, anything to get out of this grip and save Kim. Her scream's and cries were soon overtaken by the demonic laugh, and Ron felt his heart begin to be torn in two. He had to be there for her, he promised her! As Ron struggled, he felt himself beginning to sob involuntarily, as if he had lost. He had not lost. This was NOT going to end this way. Though try as he might, he couldn't get himself under control. His shoulder's shook violently as he lifted his head up directly at the fallen Angel. _

_ He hated him, her, it! He wanted nothing more than to kill it! Destroy it, render it's body useless before he destroyed it, casting into the very fires of hell! Ron had never felt more hatred in his life, and that enough cause him to stop sobbing, though he shook more violently, gritting his teeth._

_ "Come for me in the east. I shall wait for you there, mortal." The Angel sneered. It then quickly drove it's thumb over Ron's heart. A hot, searing pain radiating from that spot as Ron began to twitch and squirm. The pain was searing, though nothing like the pain he was in now. He felt a wave of heat wash over him, rushing froth up to his head and simultaneously down his body. _

_ As the fallen Angel pulled it's arm away from Ron, the blonde immediately felt drowsy. Fighting to keep his balance as the Angel released his grip on him, Ron managed to take two steps forward before he fell to the ground unconscious._

That night had haunted Ron ever sense he left for the east. Even worse, was waking up to see Kim, his love lying dead on the ground, covered in a pool of her own blood. It took Ron all his will to give her a proper burial without mentally breaking down, though in the end it proved irrelevant, as he sobbed for what felt like days over her grave. Before leaving, he had finally uttered the words he was going to say that previous night, one he was hoping would be the gateway to a life of happiness together. One that had been taken from him.

It had been taken away from him, by a fallen Angel, dedicating it's exist to the fires of Hell now.

And he was going to kill it.

He did not know where he was going exactly, but he felt like he had been there before. The feeling you get when traveling down the same road twice was the only way Ron could relate the freakiness of knowing a place he had never been too. He did know however that this Angel would be waiting for him in the east, and his mind would lead him there.

He had started in an eager stride, and kept up a good pace for three days. During the fourth, the pain began to creep through this body, starting in his chest. At first, he thought nothing of it. Just the pain of losing the one you love most of all.

Now, Ron felt that same fiery pain all over his body. Piercing, burning, screaming, howling, tearing, it all ran through him so quickly and painful he couldn't tell what he was feeling. All he felt was pain, raw pain, and something else.

He had cried, screamed, pounded the ground with his fists till they were broken, and continued to pound them anyway. He knew now, that this was no normal pain, something worse.

That Angel _did_ something to him!

And it was too late.

The man, once known as Ron Stoppable died that evening as he pounded his hands into the ground one last time.

A young Amazon jogged along the trail, her quiver and bow shuttering over her shoulders as she leaped out of the Dark Forest and into an open clearing. Her scouting assignment had once again proved unfruitful; the demons and foul beasts were nowhere to be found. In the grand scheme of things that was a good thing, though it had been too long sense her bow had been put to any real good use.

As the blonde haired woman ran along the trail, she spotted a dark mass in the middle of the road. She immediately stopped and drew her bow and quickly loaded an arrow, drawing it back as she observed her surroundings. As she did, she quickly glanced back at the traveler, her eye catching sight of a claymore along the right side.

She slowly walked closer to the individual, her eyes and ears scanning the area around her. Experience has taught her to never let your guard down, especially near the Dark Forest. Too many Sisters had lost their lives to foul play along these roads before, and she had not intentions of joining them.

Nearing the clocked figure, she saw the figure underneath stiffen, and slowly begin to stand up. She let out a small sigh of relief; at least the person was all right. Though there were no demon's in sight, she kept now a close eye on the raising figure, just in case.

"Traveler! Are you alright?" She called to the figure in a hushed voice. As the figure stood upright, the hood of the cloak falling off it's head, revealing blonde hair and-

Blue skin!?

The Amazon swiftly turned her bow at the cloaked figure, drawing her arrow back and immediately letting it fly. Almost in perfect unison, the figure drew back his claymore and turned sharply around with his sword.

With speed only seen by the most experienced of Amazon's, the blade tore through the flying arrow and just as quickly descended upon the Amazon.

She stood in shock, though she felt like she was falling. She thought she felt the blade cut through her, but if she had, it was only for a moment. Her fading eyes were wide in shock though, at the figure who had turned around to face her. What once looked like a young, handsome man was now a light blue-skinned man, with wide, red shinning eyes that went in unison with his deathly smile, revealing razor sharp teeth. It was the last thing she saw.

The Amazon's upper body fell backward in a sickening, bloody thud while her lower body and legs fell forward, spilling blood before the blue skinned man's feet.

"Oh, I'm more than okay." The thing, once Ron Stoppable chuckled darkly in a slightly higher pitched voice. He swung his head back, and let out a demonic howl that shook the ground, trees, and heavens to the core.

High above the Wilderness, resting within the orange sun setting sky was a cloaked figure. His white, light blue tendrils shimmered in the sky like rays of light, keeping him afloat in the sky. His gold armor glistened in the light, along with his silver spiked shoulder plates. His silver hood hid his face behind a dark shadow, though it was not menacing in anyway.

The Archangel Tyrael stood in midair, out in the open but hidden from mortal, and demonic sight. His arms were crossed over his chest as he watched the demon holding Ron Stoppable's body cut through the Amazon. This had been _his_ plan, and he should have foreseen it. He, much like the rest of Heave were too preoccupied with the crisis below Tristram that they had ignored the other force's aligned with Hell. Especially fallen brethren.

Driven by madness, lose and revenge, The Dark Angel Lazorth had obtained what he had wanted; the power Ron Stoppable held. Putting the boy through so much left him in a vulnerable state, making corruption increasingly possible with each passing day. It saddened him greatly, that another hero had fallen to the forces of evil, in one of the most devious of ways.

With the destruction of Tristrum and the threat of the Prime Evils looming over this world, they wouldn't turn their attention to other matters. This will just have to wait.

Tyrael glanced to the figure at his left. Unlike him, she did not have a hood covering her face. Her golden and silver armor glistened in the light as well, the spikes were absented on her shoulders, though they were evident around her legs. Her auburn hair shown in the light as a tear slowly fell down her face.

He could understand her pain, though he did not feel it. She, unlike the rest of the Angels had been mortal. She was one of the very few, chosen from death to ascend into heaven. Her spirit was powerful, and had the will of a fighter, so it was expected for her to become a warrior of the light. But no one, not even Tyrael or the Council had expected her to have this much power.

The redhead Angel, who was known in the mortal world as Kim Possible, opened her green, tear filled eyes as she washed the man she love fall to darkness. All because of her.

Tyrael looked back down at the demon that was once Ron. It was continuing it's trek east, no doubt on it's way to Lazorth. Why did the Dark Angel need this boy and his body, Tyrael did not know and he was more than certain that Heaven did not know as well.

_The amount of power that boy held was once great for the light. Now it is in the hands of evil. _Tyrael thought as he lowered his arms and put a hand on Kim's armor clad shoulder, who did not take her eyes away from Ron.

"Kimberly." His deep voice echoed around the sky, making her look up at him. She let out a shaky breath and stiffened up slightly. Despair was evident on her face. She did not try to fight it even, it was too overwhelming for her.

"Come, there is much we have to discuss." He said as he slowly rose higher up. Kim slowly nodded her head as she looked back down at Ron, who was now entering the Dark Forest, going out of view. She looked back up to Tyrael and followed suit as he lead her back to the gates of Heaven.

* * *

**So what do ya think? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Please let me know. Review and get a reply back.**


End file.
